A mistake that made two miracles
by GabzR
Summary: Bella bullied by The Cullen's and the Whitlock's since they moved to Forks her junior year Bella goes to a party and gets raped by Edward Cullen and leaves to live with her mom. She's pregnant with twins, what will happen? Vampires from the start
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own twilight**

**So I know I have three stories that I am doing but here is another one. I hope you all like it **

**Summary- Bella has always been quite, keeping to herself. But the same people always bother her Edward, Cullen, Alice Cullen, Emmett Cullen, Jasper Whitlock, Rosalie Whitlock and Tanya Whitlock. Bella never has been one to go to a party but her junior year she decided to go because her friend told her it would be fun. She was raped by Edward Cullen, and she moves with her mom and gives birth to twins. She comes back two years later with her children and she is the talk of the town. What happens when Edward see's her? What will Bella do? **

**- Edward, Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie and Tanya are vampires but Rosalie has a gift that makes them look human so they can eat, sleep and do everything that a human can. **

**-Edward and Alice and Emmett are the biological Children of Esme and Carlisle **

**-Jasper, Rosalie and Tanya are the biological children if Carmen and Eleazar.**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

Bella P.O.V

In every school there is that one person that people love to pick on, in forks high school that person is me. But it was always me as long as I could remember, but it got worse junior year when they came. By them I mean the Cullen's, and the Whitlock's, since the day they started school they always did something to be. From putting gum in my hair to tripping me and taking my clothing from my locker during gym, and it just kept on like they had something against me. The summer was almost over and I had to go back to school which I called hell, Laruen was having a party as usual before school started. I never went to those things but Angela told me to come with her so I decided to go. I waiting downstairs in my living room waiting for Angela to pick me up because my truck died on me last week, I heard a car horn and looked out the window to see Angela.

"Dad I'm going" I called out to him

"Be safe" He called back I got my jacket and left the house and walked to Angela's car and got in

"Thanks for picking me up" I told her and she took off

"No problem Bella thanks you for coming with me to the party" Angela sad I rolled my eyes. The only reason she was going was because Ben was going to be there, Ben was a kid at our school that Angela liked. But she did not want to tell him even though I told her to go for it. We pulled up in front of Lauren house and there were cars park all over the pace were ever they could fit, Angela found a spot and we got out of the car.

"Don't worry Bella have fun" Angela told me as we walked into the house the music was playing and the kids from out our school drinking. Angela saw Ben and went to him so I walked into the living room and sat down, I would rather be home reading but here I am. After a couple of minutes I got up and went to get something to drink, I served myself some soda and turned about to see Edward Cullen looking at me.

"What are you doing here freak?" He spat at me I could smell the liquor on his breathe

"Please leave me alone" I said walking passed him and he grabbed my arm.

"Don't walk away from me" He said to me I tried to pull my arm away from his but he was holding me to strong.

"Please just let me ok" I said he was about to say something when I heard Alice call him, he let go of my arm and walked away. I knew coming here was a bad idea but I could not leave because Angela was my ride, I went back into the living room and sat down on the sofa once again. I saw Angela dancing with Ben and she looked happy which made me smile. After a little while I was ready to go home, I had to use the bathroom so I went upstairs because the one downstairs was in use. When I was done I started to walk to where the stairs was when someone put their hand over my month. I started to panic and tried to break free but I could not, I was pulled into a bed room and thrown on the bed. I heard the door lock and the lights were turned on, I looked up to see Edward Cullen looking at me.

"What are you doing?" I asked him my voice shacking he started to walk towards me. I got up from the bed and tried once again to run but he stopped me.

"This is going to be fun" He said and once again he pushed me to the bed. I started to scream but no one could hear me because of the music. Now he was on top of me my hands pinned above my head tears where falling down my face. His hand went up my blouse and he started to touch me.

"Please don't" I said to him but he kept going. He start to kiss down my neck, the hand the was not holding my hands started to undo my jeans. I started to kick and scream but he just kept on.

"Your going to like it" He said and he removed my jeans I knew he was not going to stop. Once he was done he removed his jeans and his boxers , I closed my eyes I knew he was going to rape and I could not stop him. He removed my panties and once again I felt him on top of me, I felt his penis at my entrance. He trusted all the way into my breaking my barrier which caused me to scream.

"You saved yourself for me" He said and he started to trust into me he brought his hand down and start to rub my clit.

"Cum for me" He said and with that he came inside of me and I followed after. He got off of me and started to put on his clothing, when he was done he looked at me.

"You know you liked it, and no one will believe you if you told them so keep shut" He told me leaving the room, I felt dirty with myself for letting this happen. If I stayed home none of this would have happened, I got up from the bed and put on my clothing. There was a bathroom in the room so I walked in a cleaned my face, and left walking downstairs Angela so me and came up to me.

"Ready to go" She asked me and I knobbed my head yes, we got into her car and drove off. When we reached my house I got out of her car without saying a word and ran into my house, my dad was already sleeping. I ran straight to the bathroom and stripped my clothing and went straight into the shower, I needed to clean myself. I sat down in the tub and cried, why me? I never did anything wrong.

(2 weeks later )

It's been two weeks since I was raped, and I started to feel sick. Dad had fixed my truck so I was heading to the store far away from fork's to get a pregnancy test.I park in front of the store and got out of my truck, I got the first response one. When I was paying for it the lady at the register was giving me dirty looks. I grabbed my bag and left I pulled up into the gas station not that far from the store, I walked to the bathroom and locked the door and peed on the test, when it was time I look down, the results changed my life. I was pregnant but is was not out of an act of love but rape.

I left the bathroom, I was going to be a teenage mother and I would keep the child. It was not his fault that it was created in such a way, I also knew that I would have to tell my dad. Once again I was in my truck and on my way home, I pulled up in front of my house and my dad was home. I got out of the car and walked into the house.

"Dad" I called out to him

"In the kitchen" He said and I walked in to see him at the table eating.a

"I'm pregnant" I blurted out he looked at me wide eyed.

"Who?"Was all he asked

"I don't know"I told him he got up and hugged me telling me everything was going to be ok.

"I'm going to live with mom" I told him and he looked at me with an understanding look. Today was the start of a new life for me and my baby.

* * *

**So what do you all think **

**20 reviews and I will continue **

**I hope you all like it  
**


	2. New friends

**I don't own twilight**

**So I know I have three stories that I am doing but here is another one. I hope you all like it **

**Summary- Bella has always been quite, keeping to herself. But the same people always bother her Edward, Cullen, Alice Cullen, Emmett Cullen, Jasper Whitlock, Rosalie Whitlock and Tanya Whitlock. Bella never has been one to go to a party but her junior year she decided to go because her friend told her it would be fun. She was raped by Edward Cullen, and she moves with her mom and gives birth to twins. She comes back two years later with her children and she is the talk of the town. What happens when Edward see's her? What will Bella do? **

**- Edward, Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie and Tanya are vampires but Rosalie has a gift that makes them look human so they can eat, sleep and do everything that a human can. **

**-Edward and Alice and Emmett are the biological Children of Esme and Carlisle **

**-Jasper, Rosalie and Tanya are the biological children if Carmen and Eleazar.**

**Sorry it took so long but I have two jobs and very little time to update, but today I have off. **

**Thank you everyone that reviewed for the first chapter and those who have read the first chapter. **

**So I am going to skip a couple of months in this chapter about 3**

**James- Victoria and Laurent will not be bad in this story. **

Bella's P.O.V

It's been 3 months since I left forks and went to live with my mother and 2 months since I ran away, I remember the day so clearly**.**

_Flashback_

_ I was in the kitchen with my mother cooking, well I was cooking while she was just cutting the carrots._

_ "Shoot" I turned around to look at my mother, and I saw she was bleeding from her finger she had cut it. I don't know what came over me but I wanted her blood, no I needed it. I started to walk closer to her, she was not looking at me. She picked her head up and saw me. _

_ "Bella are you ok?" She asked me but all I could focus on was the blood. She got up and walked over to the skink and washed off the blood. That's when I realized what I was doing I was horrified, what was happening to me. That night after my mother and her husband went to bed I knew that I needed to leave, I packed what I could and grabbed the money that I had been saving which was five thousand dollars and left._

_ I got in my car which my mom and Phil had gotten me and took off, I had no idea where I was going but I knew I needed to get out of here. I kept driving and knew that this pregnancy was not normal and that meant that Edward Cullen was not human. I started to get tired so I pulled over, I knew that I could not go to a hotel because I was too young to get a room. I slept in my car that night, the next morning I woke up and had a strange feeling in my stomach I got out of the car and throw up. That's when I smelt something sweet, I took off to where the smell was coming from and when I was at the spot I saw a deer caught in a trap. Before I realized what I was doing I drinking it's blood, when I was done I pulled away horrified with what I had done. _

_End Flashback _

Every since that day that I drank that's deer's blood, I knew that this baby was not normal. I was in the library trying to find anything that I could, when I came across an article, when I was done reading I was shocked. But I all fit in, me wanting blood, the beauty of the Cullen's and the hales. They were vampires and I was caring a half vampire baby, I had no idea what to do. I did not want to go back to forks to Edward because he was the one that did this to me. I left the library and started to walk, when I bumped into someone.

"I'm so sorry" I said looking but so see a women with light green eyes and red wild hair, and two men. One of them had bright blue eyes and blond hair that was pulled up into a pony tail, and the other was dark skin with dark brown eyes and long black hair and all three them where beautiful just like the Cullen and the Hales.

"It's alright" the women said but she was not looking at me but my stomach.

"I'm Victoria, this is my husband James and Laurent" She said pointing them out

"Bella" I told them

"Sorry I need to get going" I told them and started to walk away.

"Please wait" It was a mans voice, I kept walking when I felt someone grab my upper arm I flinched at the touch. I turned back to see James looking at me.

"Where're not going to hurt you" He told me and then let go of my arm

"I know what you are" I told him and he took a step back looking shocked as did the rest of them.

"We are not going to hurt you. Why don't you come home with us, you look like you can use a good night's sleep and something to eat" Victoria told me, something in me trusted her.

"Ok" I said and Victoria walked over to be and grabbed my hand and we started to walk, and no one said anything. Soon we were in front of a house it was painted white on the outside and flowers where all around it.

"Come on" Victoria said and led me into the house; once we were in I was shocked the inside was just as beautiful as the house side. Victoria led me into the living me and told me to take a seat while she went into the kitchen. I couple of minutes later she came out with a plate of food and a glass and gave it to me. When I was done I looked up and saw them all waiting for me and Laurent was the first when one to speak.

"How do you know what we are?' He asked me and I could feel my eyes start to water. Victoria walked over to me and wrapped her arms around me

" It's ok you don't have to tell us if you don't want to" She said to me and I took a deep breath and told them what happened that night of the party and how I am now pregnant with a half- vampire baby.

Victoria P.O.V

Poor girl after she was done telling us want happened, we all knew what it was but she was just so scared. She fell asleep after and I placed her in one of the spare bedrooms that we had and walked back into the living room.

"I have never seen this before, a vampire having a human as a mate" James said and it was true I have living for over a thousand years and have never seen anything like it.

"I know and as for her children they are special" I said sitting down next to him.

"They are and so is she, never have there been half-vampire children" Laurent said and I knew that he was right.

"But this Edward guy did not need to do that to her, she is just human" I said and James looked at me.

"He needed to clam her love, that's the way it is done. He marked her as is and now no other male can have her, I did the same with you" He told me and I knew he was right a male vampire would always take the female vampire by force. But what this was a human and did not know the way of vampires.

"I know" I told him he was about to speak when we heard screaming, we all ran at vampire speed towards Bella's room.

"Stop please" She said but we could tell she was still sleeping, I walked over to her and sat down on the bed.

"Everything is going to be ok, you safe" I told her and she calmed down. When she was calm once again I left the room. I knew that we would need to go back to fork's with her because it was going to be hard for her to have a these children. I would protect her and I knew that James and Laurent would be with me. Once we got to Forks if this Edward guy tries to hurt her I will kill him mate or not

**Here it is I hope you like it **

**20 reviews or more would make my day. **

**Shocker at the end, so yes Bella is having more than one baby. How many should it be 2,3,4,5,6 let me know and what should they be boys or girls **


	3. Edward POV

** Disclaimer I don't own twilight**

**So I know I have three stories that I am doing but here is another one. I hope you all like it **

**Summary- Bella has always been quite, keeping to herself. But the same people always bother her Edward, Cullen, Alice Cullen, Emmett Cullen, Jasper Whitlock, Rosalie Whitlock and Tanya Whitlock. Bella never has been one to go to a party but her junior year she decided to go because her friend told her it would be fun. She was raped by Edward Cullen, and she moves with her mom and gives birth to twins. She comes back two years later with her children and she is the talk of the town. What happens when Edward see's her? What will Bella do? **

**- Edward, Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie and Tanya are vampires but Rosalie has a gift that makes them look human so they can eat, sleep and do everything that a human can. **

**-Edward and Alice and Emmett are the biological Children of Esme and Carlisle **

**-Jasper, Rosalie and Tanya are the biological children if Carmen and Eleazar.**

**Sorry it took so long but I have two jobs and very little time to update, but today I have off. **

**Thank you everyone that reviewed for the first chapter and those who have read the first chapter.**

Edward P.O.V (Day after the party)

I woke up and looked around and noticed that I was in the guest bedroom, how I got here I don't know. I left the room and walked downstairs to see Alice shopping online and Emmett playing guitar hero.

"Hey guys" I told them and they all looked up.

"Hey Edward Rosalie should be here soon to turn us back" Alice said, you see we are vampires. Emmett, Alice, and myself are siblings born vampires to my parents Esme and Carlisle Cullen. Rosalie, Jasper and Tanya are also vampires and siblings. Some vampires have powers I can read people's minds, Alice can see the future, Jasper can read people's emotions and change then and Rosalie can make us have human traits. I walked over to Emmett and sat down.

"Man what happened lasts night" I asked him and he looked up at me.

"I don't know man I was busy with Rosalie" He told me and I gagged. You see Emmett and Rosalie are mated, once a male vampire turns 18 they pick a mate. Jasper already picked Alice to be his and once our birthday came he would mate with her. As for me I would be with Tanya, that's how it's been since we were born. I heard the door open and Rosalie, Jasper and Tanya came in already in there vampire forms.

"Hurry up I want to go hunting" Emmett said and Rosalie walked up to him giving him a kiss, the next moment we were vampires once again. You see we look the same but our everything is all better, you hearing, smell. Rosalie's power just dies them down, Tanya walked over to me kissing me on the lips but something did not feel right.

"Hey baby" She purred in my ears.

"Hey" I told her, I had no clue what was wrong with me. She grabbed my hand and each of us ran into the woods to hunt. When we were done hunting and returned home we all just sat around and talked about different things. Rosalie, Tanya and Alice where talking about how they could not wait for school and Bella Swan. Bella Swan is the chiefs daughter and a total nerd, and we all made fun of her. It was the highlight of my day when she would run away with tears in her eyes because of us. After a while Rosalie, Jasper and Tanya left but not before Rosalie made us look for human. I walked into my room and when I got in a noticed that there was blood on my bed, I walked over to it and looked at it. That's when something brought my down to my knees and I felt like my heart was being ripped out of my chest.

"MAKE IT STOP" I screamed the next thing I know my mother and father come barging in my room, the last thing I remember was my mother screaming my name before it all went black. I don't know how long I was out for when I heard my parents talking

"He could not have mated ?" I heard my mother say who where they talking about.

"Honey he showing all the signs, you know how hard it is for us to stay away from each other once we have mated" I heard my father say, I opened my eyes and slowly got up my mother was right by my side when she gasp.

"Oh no" She said I slowly got up from where I was and walked over to the mirror, and when I saw myself it was all pieced together, I was the one that mated but not with Tanya. The pendent around my neck was now bright red and that only happens once we mated. I turned to my mother and father both shocked reactions on their faces, I knew it was because I mated and not with Tanya. I needed to find out who ever it was that I mated with, I needed to be with them it felt like my chest was going to explode.

"How could you Edward think about what this means for Tanya for our family, you and Tanya where made for each other" My mother said getting up before I could say anything my father did.

"Leave" He told my mother and she looked at him and signed and did what he asked.

"Dad how could I have mated I'm not 18 yet" I told him and he got up from where he was.

" I don't now Edward but you need to find out who it was before you get worse" He told me and I knew what he was talking about, once vampires mate they needed to be with that person, or it would be bad.

"What will I tell Tanya?" I told him I was worried about what her and my siblings would say.

"Nothing Edward a vampire only has one mate and Tanya was not yours" He told me and left the room. I needed to find my mate a quick.

(2 Weeks later)

It's been two weeks and still noting, but a lot had happen. My family as well as Tanya's family had gotten together. When they told them I had mated everyone looked at me shocked, Tanya was pissed off and started to scream how I could do this to her and with a human. Her thoughts where different she was thinking about finding the girl and killing her, and I got up and growled at her. No one threatens my mate even if I did not know who she was. Since that day Tanya had not been over and her family has not talked to ours only Emmett and Rosalie still talk because they are mated.

I had decided I need to get out of the house so I took a walk, when I was walking I came across a scent. But this scent was strange it was mine mixed with a humans, I knew it was my mates, I ran to the place that it was coming form only to come in front of Chief's Swans house. Then it hit me I mated with Isabella Swan, I was happy and scared shit at the same moment. Happy because I finally found my mate and scared because of all the things that I have done to her since we moved here. I walked over the door and rang the Bell and Chief Swan opened the door his eyes red, he had been crying**. **

** _How could someone do that to my little girl, I swear when I find the guy I will kill him. She's only 17 and she is going to be a mother_**

He thought I just stood there shocked Bella is pregnant with my child. I need to find her and quick, I never heard of a human being pregnant with a half-vampire child.

"Can I help you" He asked me and I looked at him

"Sorry Chief I had to ask you something but I forgot" I told him and he looked at me and smiled.

"That's alright" He said and locked the door, I kept listening to what he was thinking when I found it, Bella moved with her mother. I needed to find her and quick. I ran back home and my family was in the living room.

"I'm leaving" I told them and my mother looked at me

"Where?" She asked me

"To find Bella" I told her and my brother and sister and Rosalie was giving me a strange look, but my mother and father giving me knowing looks.

"Why would you want to go find that bitch" Roslaie said and I growled at her.

"IF YOU EVER CALL MY MATE AND THE MOTHER CARRYING MY CHILD A BITCH AGFAIN I WILL KILL YOU" I roared at her and everyone looked shocked there thoughts stopped.

"She's pregnant?" My mother asked and you could hear how excited she was by her voice.

"She is" I told her and I could not help the smile that formed on my lips

"You need to find her quick Edward" My father said and I knew he was right, I ran up to my room and started to pack. I don't care how long it takes I will find my mate, my Bella and bring her here with me.

**Here it is hope you like it**

**I got 39 reviews last chapter which made my day. **

**Asking 40 or more for this one, I want to pass 100 so please review**

**I have some names picked out so pick from below which ones. She will be having a boy and a girl for now.**

**Girl Boys**

**Gabrielle Gabriel**

**Lillian Anthony**

**Haley Mason**

**May Justin**

**Delilah Juan**

**Please Pick and review, and thank you for everyone that has reviewed and or read my story. **


	4. return and another mistake

**Disclaimer I don't own twilight**

**So I know I have three stories that I am doing but here is another one. I hope you all like it **

**Summary- Bella has always been quite, keeping to herself. But the same people always bother her Edward, Cullen, Alice Cullen, Emmett Cullen, Jasper Whitlock, Rosalie Whitlock and Tanya Whitlock. Bella never has been one to go to a party but her junior year she decided to go because her friend told her it would be fun. She was raped by Edward Cullen, and she moves with her mom and gives birth to twins. She comes back two years later with her children and she is the talk of the town. What happens when Edward see's her? What will Bella do? **

**- Edward, Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie and Tanya are vampires but Rosalie has a gift that makes them look human so they can eat, sleep and do everything that a human can. **

**-Edward and Alice and Emmett are the biological Children of Esme and Carlisle **

**-Jasper, Rosalie and Tanya are the biological children if Carmen and Eleazar. **

**Thank you everyone that reviewed for the first chapter and those who have read the first chapter.**

**I can only make my chapters a curtain length because by the time I get home from work I am tired and really don't have time. **

Edward P.O.V

It's been 3 months and I still have not found Bella, I went looking for her everywhere I could. When I finally found out where her mother was I took off, but once I got there her mother was crying. Bella had left without a note or nothing and her mother was worried for her. Each day that went by and I was not with her I could feel myself losing it, it left like I was dying. I needed to go back home and check on my family, I would stay there for only a couple of days and once again head back looking for Bella. I was 20 minutes out of Forks, and all I could think about was Bella, I knew that now since I had mated I would need to call my grandfather. My grandfather Aro was the oldest living vampire as well as my grandmother. I knew I needed to tell them that I had mated and with a human and I had no clue how they would take it. But first I needed to find Bella before I called my grandfather. I pulled up in front on the house to see my family waiting for me, once I got out of my car my mother was right in front of me.

"I missed you Edward, did you find her?" She asked me pulling away I knew that she still did not like the fact the I mated with a human. She still wanted me to be with Tanya, but all she was focused on was her first grandchild.

"I missed you too mom and no I did not find her, I'm only staying for a couple of days then I am leaving" I told her I looked to my father.

_**Come to my office-**_ He thought to me and he started to walk up the stairs and I followed him. Once he was in his office he closed the door and I sat down in one of the chairs.

"Edward have you hunted?" He asked me

"Yes" I told him I knew that my eyes where dark and my skin was paler than ever.

"Edward you need to hurry, judging on the way you look now I say you have only a month left" He told me and I knew he was right, you see when a male or female vampire stays away from their mate for too long they can die. That's what happened to my uncle Marcus my aunt was murdered and within 4 months he passed away.

"I know dad" I told him, I knew that if I did not find Bella within a month I would be dead. I got up from the chair and left his office I needed to go hunting to keep the little bit of energy I had left.

(3 days later)

It's been three day's since I have been back with my family and in two more days I will be leaving. Things have gotten worse with my family and Tanya's, Jasper as not seen Alice in over 3 months and I know that it is killing her as well as him. Rosalie had no choice but to come live with is because of Emmett, as for Tanya she still wants me to mate with her. I was currently sitting in the living room when Alice came running in.

"Where going to play baseball" She said and Emmett appeared on the top of the stairs with a smile on his face.

"Hell ya" He said pumping his fist in the arm which caused me to roll my eyes. Sometimes he acts like a six year old instead of 18. I was not going to play I needed to save all the energy that I had left, but I knew that I would have to go. A little while later Emmett had gotten everything they needed to play and we were off, while they ran I needed to take my car. Once I got to the field of course they were already there waiting for me.

"It's time" Alice said and I watched them play, 15 minutes into the game everyone stopped and so did I. But they stopped because they smelt other vampires; I stopped because I smelt my mate, my Bella. Suddenly my family is by my side in a flash, growls rise from my chest. My mate and my child was in danger and I needed to save them, that's when fours fingers came out of the forest, two male vampires and one female and Bella. Before I could take off running to her Emmett and my father grabbed me.

"LET ME GO" I roared at them, the two male vampires my mate was with went down into crouches while the female was holding MY Bella.

"Emmett hold him" My father said and I tried to get free but it was no use I was weak and I knew this. My father walked over to them carefully.

"We mean you no harm, that human you're with is my sons mate" My father told them. The males got up from their crouches.

"My name is Laurent this is James and his mate Victoria and Bella" The one with the long dark hair said.

"My name is Carlisle Cullen, this is my family my mate Esme. My oldest son Emmett and his mate Rosalie and my youngest the twins Edward and Alice" My father said but all I could do was look at Bella. She was looking at me with so much hate it felt like my heart was being ripped out of my chest. My eyes flickered down to her stomach and I could see she was indeed pregnant and I could tell it was with more than one child.

"Please" I said and everyone looked at me, they knew that I needed to be near her. I could feel myself gaining energy, but not enough to break out of Emmett's grip.

"My son needs to be with his mate" My father told them and his time the female named Victoria spoke.

"Don't you think we know that, but he will not be near her unless she says. He had no right to do what he did to her, a human nonetheless. I know that is our way but still she had no idea what was happening" She said looking at me and I growled at her which caused her mate to growl at me.

"Please Bella I need you" I pleaded with her, she started to walk over to me and once she was close enough I inhaled deeply and took in her scent, I could feel my strength almost fully restored.

"I will never be yours do you hear me, I don't give a flying fuck that you are a vampire and you mated with me. I will never love you and care for you after you rapped me" She spat at me the next thing I know she slaps me across the fast and my head turns slightly. How could she have done that? Her had should have been broken. I saw red she is my mate and she will not treat me like this. With all the strength I had I broke out of Emmett's grasp and slapped her across the face.

"YOU WILL RESPECT ME" I roared at her, I heard gasp and growls and I knew that it came from my family and the other vampires. Bella was no longer in front of me but on the floor blood coming out of her month. My head started to clear up and all I could think about is what have I done?

**Here it is hope you like it**

**I got 43 reviews last chapter which made my day. **

**Asking 40 or more for this one. Trying to get over 200 reviews **

**Thank you everyone who reviewed last chapter and everyone who read as well. **

**Gabrielle and Anthony will be the children's names tell me what you think. **

**What will happen to Bella? How could Edward hit her?**


	5. Chapter 5

** Disclaimer I don't own twilight**

**So I know I have three stories that I am doing but here is another one. I hope you all like it **

**Summary- Bella has always been quite, keeping to herself. But the same people always bother her Edward, Cullen, Alice Cullen, Emmett Cullen, Jasper Whitlock, Rosalie Whitlock and Tanya Whitlock. Bella never has been one to go to a party but her junior year she decided to go because her friend told her it would be fun. She was raped by Edward Cullen, and she moves with her mom and gives birth to twins. She comes back two years later with her children and she is the talk of the town. What happens when Edward see's her? What will Bella do? **

**- Edward, Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie and Tanya are vampires but Rosalie has a gift that makes them look human so they can eat, sleep and do everything that a human can. **

**-Edward and Alice and Emmett are the biological Children of Esme and Carlisle **

**-Jasper, Rosalie and Tanya are the biological children if Carmen and Eleazar. **

**Thank you everyone that reviewed for the first chapter and those who have read the first chapter.**

**I can only make my chapters a curtain length because by the time I get home from work I am tired and really don't have time. **

**AN- I am sorry if you don't like my story , also of you don't like that Victoria, James and Laurent are good.**

Edward P.O.V

I looked down at Bella and I felt like my heart was going to be ripped out. I did this I put her threw this pain; I'm the one that's suppose to be protecting her not hurting her. I bent down to pick her up and I heard growls and I knew that they came and from Victoria, James and Laurent. But I could care less, with Bella in my hands I took off running. I could hear my family screaming my name but I could care less, I knew that they would not be able to catch up to me. I pulled her to my chest and kept running, about 2 hours later I stopped in front of my house that no one knew about. I opened the door and walked into the living room and placed Bella on the sofa, when I looked at her I was a monster. The side that I had hit her face on was bruised and she had dried blood on her shirt and her face. I ran to the bathroom and got a cloth and put water on it and ran back down stairs and cleaned her up. When I was done I took off her shirt and then mine and put my shirt on her.

I remember first coming to fork's and seeing Bella she was a mystery because I could not read her mind. That's when I started to pick on her, that's the only way I could know what she was thinking by the look on her face. I looked down at Bella's sleeping form and placed my hand on her stomach. Even though she was only a couple of months she looked over 6 or 7, which was normal in a vampire birth but she was human she I don't know if she would live to see our children. I knew that she would be out for a while so I decided to go out and get food and clothing for her, when I was done I drove back quick so I could be there when she wakes up. When I pulled I got to the house I unpacked everything, I could hear Bella's breath picking up and I knew that she was going to walking up soon. I rushed downstairs and when I did Bella was getting up, when she opened her eyes and saw me she started to scream.

"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU MONSTER" She said and it broke my heart that she called me a monster, but I knew she was right after everything I did to her. I stepped towards her and she started to back up.

"I'm not going to hurt you" I told her in a soft voice she scoffed.

"Yea says that person that rapes me when hit's me" She said to me.

"I'm sorry please believe me" I told her taking another step towards her.

"I will nev-" She was cut off when she put her hands on her stomach and started to tear up. I ran towards her something was wrong with her and my children.

"What's wrong" I asked frantic she pushed me the best she could but I did not move.

"Nothing the babies and thirsty" She told me and I ran to the kitchen to get her something to drink when I gave it to her she started to laugh

"Not water they need blood, after all they are half-vampire" I knew my mouth was wide open, she wanted blood out children wanted blood.

"I will get it for you" I told her I was about to run was she stop me

"I don't need your help I can get it myself" She said and started to walk to the door and I stopped her.

"I don't think so Bella, you can get hurt I will do it for you" I told her and grabbed her arm but not too hard.

"Who are you to tell me what I can and cannot do. I have been doing this for over 3 months and have never got hurt. Now all of a sudden you care for me after everything you have done to me. Let me tell you something Edward I will always hate you and you can never change that." She and I just stood there looking at her and must have let go of her arm because the next thing I knew she was walking out the door. But I could do anything but repeat her words again '_I will always hate you and you can never change that'. _But I would change that I would make her love me like I love and there was nothing I would not do. I took off running following Bella's scent and when I finally found her she was leaning over a deer her mouth pressed against the skin and I knew that she was drinking it's blood. I could feel my eyes turn black from my lust, watching my mate drink was something totally different now I knew how Emmett felt. When she was done she got up turned and she was looking at me, no more like glaring.

"What do you want?" She spat out at me.

"To talk" I told her and it was true all I wanted to do was talk to her.

"What do we need to talk about Edward" She told me and she started to walk pass me.

"Everything" I told her I needed her to know how much she means to me. Why I did everything that I did to her, about us.

"There's nothing to talk about Edward there is no us, you are nothing more than my rapist and the father of my children" She told me and I could feel myself getting upset. I took a deep breath to clam myself before I did something that would make her hate me even more. I was about to say something when I smelt other vampires but not just any vampires my family and the other three. I knew I did not have enough time to get out of here with Bella. Before Bella could say anything I was by her side my hand around her waist, I felt a shock run though my body and Bella must have felt it as well.

"Get the hell off me" She said and before I could answer my family and the others came out, the three glaring at me and my family smiling except for Rosalie who was glaring at my mate. Bella pulled away from my hold, and I felt empty without her in my arms.

"ARE YOU CRAZY" My mother screamed and I looked at her shocked she never screamed at me and I mean never

" YOU HIT YOUR MATE THAT IS PREGNANT WITH YOU CHILDREN THEN RUN OFF. EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN ME AND YOUR FATHER RAISED YOU BETTER THEN THAT" She screamed and I knew that she was not done so I said nothing.

"IF I EVER SEE YOU HIT HER AGAIN OR LOOK AT HER THE WRONG WAY SO HELP ME EDWARD I BRANG YOU INTO THIS WORLD I WILL TAKE YOU OUT OF IT" She told me and I knew my mouth was wide open as was everyone else's my mother never got mad I knew that whatever I said would not make a difference. My mother did something I was shocked to see, she walked over to Bella and pulled her into a hug saying how sorry she was. Emmett, Alice, Jasper as well as Rosalie was glaring at Bella. All for different reasons Rosalie was upset that Bella was pregnant before she was, Jasper because of everyone's mood, Emmett because Rosalie was mad and he id not like to see her mad. And Alice because Tanya was her best friend and they had already planned mine and hers wedding .

"Were going back to your house" My father said and I wondered how they knew about my house.

"Ok" I said and everyone started to run back to the house and the women Victoria had Bella in her arm's which made me mad and jealous at the same time. When we reached the entered the house and sat down everyone was with their mates, except from me. Bella was sitting next to my mother and Victoria.

"Bella you need to know the truth about what happens when vampires mate. I know what Edward did to you was wrong but it is our way" My mother said and Bella looked at her shocked.

"HE RAPED ME AND YOU SAY IT'S YOUR WAY" Bella screamed

"Please let us explain and when we are done you can decided what you want to do" My father was the one to speak this time and I was about to say something when my mother gave me ' _that you dare or else'_ look. I just hope when they were done me and her could be together as mates.

"

**Here it is hope you like this chapter **

**I got over 50 reviews last chapter which made my day. **

**Asking 40 or more for this one. **

**Thank you everyone who reviewed last chapter and everyone who read as well. **

**Gabrielle and Anthony will be the children's names tell me what you think. **

**Should Jacob be In this story?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer I don't own twilight**

**So I know I have three stories that I am doing but here is another one. I hope you all like it **

**Summary- Bella has always been quite, keeping to herself. But the same people always bother her Edward, Cullen, Alice Cullen, Emmett Cullen, Jasper Whitlock, Rosalie Whitlock and Tanya Whitlock. Bella never has been one to go to a party but her junior year she decided to go because her friend told her it would be fun. She was raped by Edward Cullen, and she moves with her mom and gives birth to twins. She comes back two years later with her children and she is the talk of the town. What happens when Edward see's her? What will Bella do? **

**- Edward, Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie and Tanya are vampires but Rosalie has a gift that makes them look human so they can eat, sleep and do everything that a human can. **

**-Edward and Alice and Emmett are the biological Children of Esme and Carlisle **

**-Jasper, Rosalie and Tanya are the biological children if Carmen and Eleazar. **

**I can only make my chapters a curtain length because by the time I get home from work I am tired and really don't have time. **

**AN- I am sorry if you don't like my story , also of you don't like that Victoria, James and Laurent are good.**

**Sorry It has been so long, I try to make time with two jobs but never really have any. **

**THANK YOU FOR EVERYONE WHO HAS REVIEWED AS WELL AS READ **

Edward P.O.V

I waited for my mother and father to tell Bella about us, what is meant to be a vampire and about finding our mates. My mother looked back and forth at me and Bella and I knew that she was upset about everything that happened but nothing could be done. I took a quick look at Bella and she had tears running down her face, how I wish I could whip them away.

"I want everyone to leave except for Bella and Edward" My mother said you could tell that they were about to complain but did not when they saw my mother's face. After they left and I mean everyone even the other coven my mother turned to look at us again.

"Bella I would like you to listen to what we have to say, and when we are done you can make your choice" My mother told her and I looked at her like she was crazy, Bella needed to be with me and I with her.

"Vampires mate for life Bella, when a male vampire finds his mate he takes her. I'm not saying what Edward did was right, but it is our way. You and he are meant for each other because it not you would not be pregnant." My mother said I looked at Bella and she was looking at my mother like she had three heads. Bella jumped up from where she was and I jumped up as well.

"I DON'T GIVE A FLYING FUCK IF WE ARE MEANT TO BE. HE RAPED ME, SCREW ALL THIS SHIT ABOUT VAMPIRES TALKING THERE MATES MY FORCE. I AM OUT OF HERE, I WANT NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU AND YOUR FAMILY. STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME AND MY CHILDREN" Bella screamed and I heard my mother growl and I growled back at her. Bella started to walk towards the front door and I grabbed her arm.

"Bel-" I was cut off by something I was thrown backwards.

"DON'T YOU EVERY FUCKING TOUCH ME AGAIN" She spat I got up from where I was and started to walked towards her but every time I did the same thing happened. Before I knew it she was gone I looked at my parents to see both of them shocked. I broke down then and there I need to get her back she is MINE.

Bella's POV

I walked out of the house and got into my car I needed to get away from here, I hit the highway I felt my face wet, I reached up and saw that I was crying. They wanted me to accept their son after everything he did to me. I kept driving till it was night out; I pulled up to a hotel I need to rest as well as my babies. I woke up the next morning I was thirsty and I knew that my babies needed blood. I took a quick shower and got dressed and headed out, I need to find a wooded area to hunt. I kept driving for an hour or so and pulled up in a wooded area, I got out of my car and headed into the woods. I kept walking till I looked to my right when I saw a deer caught in a trap, I walked towards it and it looked up at me and tried to get away but could not. I pulled out my knife out of my bag and walked towards the deer a cut its neck. Once the blood started to pour out I put my hands out and started to drink when I was done I filled two containers that I had with blood. I walked to my car and got in and knew that this would be a new day for me and my babies.

(5 months later)

"You need to push Bella" The doctor told me

"I am pushing give me fucking drugs" I screamed back at her, I don't know how women do it giving birth so something the size of a watermelon and its coming out of something the size of a lemon.

"Your almost there Bella one more push I can see the head" the doctor said and with all I had I pushed and I heard the cries of my baby, my baby girl Gabrielle. When the nurse was done cleaning her off she passed me both Anthony and Gabrielle, the moment I looked at them I knew I made the right choice by leaving. Gabrielle had my brown hair with bronze highlights and her eyes where light grey that all new babies have, I turned to looked at the brother and he looked like that bastered but I did not care he is my little boy. My babies started to cry and I knew that they were hungry. The nurse left the room giving me alone time with my children I pulled down my gown trying to breast feed Anthony but nothing so I tried with Gabrielle and still noting. I knew what they wanted blood. I got up from the bed slowly with my children in my arms and placed them down, I had no blood on me. I knew what I had to do I walked over to my bag that I had with me and brought out my knife. I walked over to my babies I needed to do this for them, so I brought the knife to my wrist and cut it not to deep.

I got to cups and let my blood fall into each of them, when they were almost full I ran over to the sink and hissed when the water hit the open cut. I ripped a piece of cloth and quickly put it on my cut, once again I walked over to my babies. I picked of Gabrielle first and held her in my arms, I picked up the cup full of my blood, she must have smelt it because her eyes snapped to the cup and with her small hands she tried to grab it. I placed it by her month and let small amounts enter at a time. By the time the cup was empty Gabrielle was sleeping in my arms. I repeated the same thing with Anthony but he did not fall to sleep, I knew I needed to get out of her. I quickly changed my clothing and grabbed everything that I could that would be useful to me. I needed to get something to place my babies in, I picked them up and left the room making sure that no one could see me. I left throw the front door with my children in my hands, I walked over to my car which lucky for me I had already gotten the baby seats and placed them inside. Once they were in I got in the driver's seat, with one more look at my babies I took off and headed to start a new life.

**Here it is hope you like this chapter **

**I got over 50 reviews last chapter which made my day. **

**Asking 40 or more for this one. **

**Thank you everyone who reviewed last chapter and everyone who read as well. **

**Gabrielle and Anthony will be the children's names tell me what you think. **

**Jacob will not be in the story **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer I don't own twilight**

**So I know I have three stories that I am doing but here is another one. I hope you all like it **

**Summary- Bella has always been quite, keeping to herself. But the same people always bother her Edward, Cullen, Alice Cullen, Emmett Cullen, Jasper Whitlock, Rosalie Whitlock and Tanya Whitlock. Bella never has been one to go to a party but her junior year she decided to go because her friend told her it would be fun. She was raped by Edward Cullen, and she moves with her mom and gives birth to twins. She comes back two years later with her children and she is the talk of the town. What happens when Edward see's her? What will Bella do? **

**- Edward, Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie and Tanya are vampires but Rosalie has a gift that makes them look human so they can eat, sleep and do everything that a human can. **

**-Edward and Alice and Emmett are the biological Children of Esme and Carlisle **

**-Jasper, Rosalie and Tanya are the biological children if Carmen and Eleazar. **

**I can only make my chapters a curtain length because by the time I get home from work I am tired and really don't have time. **

**AN- I am sorry if you don't like my story , also of you don't like that Victoria, James and Laurent are good.**

**Sorry It has been so long, I try to make time with two jobs but never really have any. **

**THANK YOU FOR EVERYONE WHO HAS REVIEWED AS WELL AS READ**

**Edwards P.O.V**

**Three years that's how long I have not seen my Bella and my children, every time I get near her she's gone the next moment. If it was not for that I would be dead right now, and I really would not care. My family and I are still living in Forks hoping that Bella will come back here. Emmett and Rosalie got married two years ago and they are expecting their first child. Alice and Jasper just got married and are on their honeymoon, and as for me I just got home three days ago. The moment I got back home Tanya jumped on me like she was attacking her pray. Lucky for me my mother took her off, Tanya still thinks that I and she can be together. I heard a knock on my door and got up from my bed. **

** " Edward your father wants to see you" My mother told me, me and her were not really talking to each other. Well she was not talking to me until I get Bella and my children back. With that she left without another word, I walked over to my fathers office and entered without knocking. **

** "Take a seat Edward" He told me and I did just that. He was blocking his thoughts from me so I could not see what he was going to say.**

** "What's wrong?" I asked him, he looked at me and signed. **

** "Your grandfather and grandmother are coming here. They say it's important" He told me and I froze on the spot. My grandfather Aro was coming, and that was bad. I knew he will want to see my mate and when he comes and she is not here I will be in deep shit. **

** "When will be get here" I asked my father. **

** "By tonight and he wants everyone of use to be here and the Whitlock's as well." He told me I as if it could not get any worse, I knew why he wanted them here it was because my father told my grandfather that I was to be mated with Tanya. I got up from my seat and left the office without another word. Can my life get anymore fucked up? **

**Aro P.O.V**

** I just got off the phone with my son letting him know that me and his mother will be there tonight. I left my office and walked into the living room. **

** "Grandpa" I looked down to see my great grandchildren looking up at me with huge smiles on their faces. I remember the first time that I saw them which was two years ago. **

_**Flashback**_

_** Me and Sulpicia had just finish hunting when we heard three heart beats. I have never heard anything like them, all three sounded like humming birds. I grabbed my wife's hand and we ran to where the sound was coming from. We stopped near a river to see a girl about 18 and two children about three years old. The girl was washing them up, when I sniffed the air I turned to my wife and she had a shocked looked on her face. The smell coming off of the two children was human but mixed with vampire not just any vampire but my grandson Edward. I walked passed the trees and the girls head snapped to looked at me. **_

_** " WHAT DO YOU WANT" She growled at me. **_

_** " I mean you know harm young one" I told her from her stance I thought she was a vampire but I had no clue because I could smell the human blood in her body. My wife came out of the trees with and stepped in front of me and started to walked closer to the girl and the two children. The boy looks up and my wife gasp and so do I his child looked just like Edward the same eyes that Edward and my wife have. **_

_** "My name is Sulpicia and this is my husband Aro. Why don't you come home with us, you can take a shower and get out of those clothing" My wife told her, the young lady looked like she was going to say no, but them looked at her children\. **_

_** "Fine, my name is Bella and this is Gabrielle and Anthony" She told us picking up the two children. That day change both my wife's and I lives forever. **_

_**End Flash Back **_

** I picked my grandchildren up and started to walked with them. **

** "Where is your mother?' I asked them. **

** " Cooking" Anthony said, I walked into the kitchen to see Bella cooking and my wife helping her. About a week after Bella being here she told us everything that happened with Edward. I felt like going to Forks and kicking his ass, yes it is our way but with a vampire as a mate not a human. Bella talked me out of it saying she did not want Edward to know where her and the children were at. I could not blame and either could my wife, I set Gabrielle and Anthony down and walked over to my wife giving her a kiss. **

** " Love you" I told her**

** "Love you to dear" She told me giving me a kiss we pulled away by Anthony and Gabrielle saying that's nasty. I looked at Bella to see she had a smile on her face, and I knew that would change when I told her that we were going to Forks. She put a plate of food down for Anthony and Gabrielle and one for herself. **

** "Grandpa if you have something to say just say it" She told her and I smiled at her, She was special and so was my grandchildren. Never in my 10,000 years of life have I saw someone as powerful as the three of them. That's why I knew telling her this was going to be bad. **

** "Weare goingtoforks" I rushed out and she looked at me. **

** "I didn't get that" She told me **

** "We are going to forks" I told her and before I could say anything else I was up in the air with my great grandchildren laughing and my wife as well. **

** "How could you "She said to me and I signed I knew she could so much worse. **

" **Bella put me down please" I asked her and after a minute she did. I told her that it was time to face Edward that it was been three years. After a while she agreed to it and left with the kids to pack. I turned to my wife and signed. **

"**Do you think I did the right thing?" I asked her she took my hands in hers**

"**You did my love she needs to see him and her children need to see their father. Everything will work out fine" She told me I just hoped that it will. **

**( 5 hours later)**

** We pulled up in front of my sons house, Bella and the children had fallen asleep and I did not want to wake them. I grabbed Bella in my arms while my wife grabbed the children. We walked to the front door and it opened to revile my son Carlisle with a shock look on his face. **

** "Come in mother, father" He said to us we walked into the living room to see the Whitlock's here as well. They all had shocked faces on, Edward head snapped up and when he saw who was in my arms he ran towards me trying to take his mate from me. But I kicked him into the wall, he will not get ear her unless she says it's ok. He looked shocked but them my wife came in holding his children he let out a cry when he saw them. I just hope I did the right thing. **

**41 Reviews and over 17,000 hits all I can say is wow. When I am done with this story I will do my other two. **

**Asking 40 or more for this one. **

**Thank you everyone who reviewed last chapter and everyone who read as well. **

**Should I have Felix or Alex be Edward cousins and one of them mate with Tanya?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer I don't own twilight**

**So I know I have three stories that I am doing but here is another one. I hope you all like it **

**Summary- Bella has always been quite, keeping to herself. But the same people always bother her Edward, Cullen, Alice Cullen, Emmett Cullen, Jasper Whitlock, Rosalie Whitlock and Tanya Whitlock. Bella never has been one to go to a party but her junior year she decided to go because her friend told her it would be fun. She was raped by Edward Cullen, and she moves with her mom and gives birth to twins. She comes back two years later with her children and she is the talk of the town. What happens when Edward see's her? What will Bella do? **

**- Edward, Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie and Tanya are vampires but Rosalie has a gift that makes them look human so they can eat, sleep and do everything that a human can. **

**-Edward and Alice and Emmett are the biological Children of Esme and Carlisle **

**-Jasper, Rosalie and Tanya are the biological children if Carmen and Eleazar. **

**THANK YOU FOR EVERYONE WHO HAS REVIEWED AS WELL AS READ**

**Also I was going to do a new story but EdwardXOC should I do it or not.? So here is the summary of the story. **

**-Edward left in New Moon and never came back 40 years later the Cullen family returns to forks. Bella moved on with her life and married Jacob, when her granddaughter imprints on Edward Bella will do whatever it takes to keep them apart. She says it's because she does not want her to go through what she went through but it that the truth. **

Edwards P.O.V

Bella was here with my children and my grandfather, when he kicked me into a wall I was shocked to say the least. When I saw my grandmother bring in my children a sob escaped my body, there here and I knew I had to do whatever to get them in my arms. I got back up and both my grandparents gave me that look ' you better not if know what's good for you'. They walked up the stairs and I could hear them placing my mate and my children down in the guest bedroom. Two minutes later my grandparents came down the stairs holding hands, my father walked up to his mother and gave her a kiss.

"We have a lot to talk about why don't we all sit down" My grandmother said and we did just that. I had so many questions to ask them about Bella and my children, but I knew better them to speak now with the look they were giving me.

"Edward I want you to stay away from Bella and my great grandkids until she lets to come near her" My grandfather said and I saw red , I jumped up from my seat and started to growl.

"SHE IS MY MATE AND THOSE ARE MY CHILDREN I HAVE EVERY RIGHT TO BE NEAR HER AND THEM" I growled out at him everyone stood looking at me shocked that I just growled at my grandfather but I did not care. Grandfather or not he was not keeping me from my family.

"You listen to me boy I will keep you from her, trust me just because you are my flesh and blood does not mean that I will not hurt you. You did enough damage to that girl sleeping upstairs, and trust me time has healed some of the wounds because of those children sleeping upstairs but hurt her again and I will kill you" He told me in a deadly calm voice and I knew he was not lying, I needed to get out of here before I said something that I would regret even more. I took off running to the one place where I would be able to think my meadow.

Bella P.O.V

I opened my eyes to see I was no longer in the car but in a room, I looked to my right to see my two angels sleeping next to me. I got up from the bed slowly so I would not wake them and sniffed the air and I knew we were at the Cullen's because of the smell. I still did not like the fact that Aro said we were coming here. Living with them for almost three years I have learned a lot about vampire ways, and according to them a vampire has never had a human for a mate. But to me that still does not change the fact that Edward did what he did to me. But I will never regret having my children, I stood there sitting on the bed. About two minutes later I got up and walked over to the mirror to see that my eyes were black. I knew that I needed to hunt, it's been about a month since I last did but I could wait until Anthony and Gabrielle get up to go so they could came as well. About 10 minutes later Anthony and Gabrielle woke up and looked at me with smile on their face.

"Mommy are we here" Gabrielle asked me and I walked over to the bed and picked them both up giving them a kiss on their forehead,

"Yes baby where here but before we meat everyone do you want to go hunting" I asked them and they both smiled so I took that as a yes. I looked to see a window and walked over to it a jump out. I heard gasp from the house and Aro telling them that I was ok. I am half- vampire after all, with that I took off running with my children in my arms. I placed them down and we took off running. We were about two mile from the house when I smelt a herd of dear.

"I bet you I can get a bigger one them you" Gabrielle told Anthony.

" Your on and if I win what do I get" Anthony said and I laughed at my children.

" I will tell you where I put your G.I Joe" Gabrielle said and I laughed even more Anthony has been looking for that toy for days.

"Your on " They said and looked up at me

"Ready' I told them and we took off running my eyes never leaving my children. When we reached the herd of deer we each attacked one. While draining mine I looked up to see Anthony and Gabrielle doing the same thing. I was done before them of course and walked over to them and looked at their deer, I could tell that Anthony's deer was bigger them Gabby's. When there were done they looked up at me waiting to hear my answer.

" Sorry Gabby but Anthony deer is bigger looks like you need to tell him where his toy is." I told her and she pouted while Anthony had a huge smile on his face. When I heard something snap I pulled them behind me and crouched down and started to growl. Someone stepped out of the trees and it was Edward.

"Daddy" I heard Gabby whisper and Edward head snapped towards her a smile on his face. Before I could do anything Gabby ran to Edward and Edward opened his arms up hugging her sobs coming out from his body. Gabby had tears falling down her face as well, looking at them made me feel happy. They had always asked me about who their father was and o told them and showed them the pictures Aro had in the house. Not a moment later Anthony did the same thing and I was just frozen in my spot. After everything his man has done to me and as much as I have hated him I could not help but feel love towards him. I knew that it was because he is my mate as much as I hate him, I knew that this feeling would only get stronger as I was near him.

"Well Well if it isn't the happy family" My head snapped to the right and Edward was right in front of me with our children and myself behind him. He was in a crouch growling I was shocked to see who it was. It was Tanya Whitlock and her eyes where blood red which meant she drank human blood. I knew that this was not good the way she was looking at my children and me I could tell she wanted to kill us.

**382 Reviews and over 20,000 hits all I can say is wow. **

**Asking 40 or more for this to reach 450 before next chapter :P  
**

**Thank you everyone who reviewed last chapter and everyone who read as well. **

**Next update is Saturday. **

**Please let me know about my other story **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer I don't own twilight**

**So I know I have three stories that I am doing but here is another one. I hope you all like it **

**Summary- Bella has always been quite, keeping to herself. But the same people always bother her Edward, Cullen, Alice Cullen, Emmett Cullen, Jasper Whitlock, Rosalie Whitlock and Tanya Whitlock. Bella never has been one to go to a party but her junior year she decided to go because her friend told her it would be fun. She was raped by Edward Cullen, and she moves with her mom and gives birth to twins. She comes back two years later with her children and she is the talk of the town. What happens when Edward see's her? What will Bella do? **

**- Edward, Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie and Tanya are vampires but Rosalie has a gift that makes them look human so they can eat, sleep and do everything that a human can. **

**-Edward and Alice and Emmett are the biological Children of Esme and Carlisle **

**-Jasper, Rosalie and Tanya are the biological children if Carmen and Eleazar. **

**THANK YOU FOR EVERYONE WHO HAS REVIEWED AS WELL AS READ**

Edwards P.O.V

I was in my meadow when I smelt Bella's and my children's scent , I got up from the rock that I was sitting on and took off running. About 3 minutes later I was hiding in the trees to see Bella and my children hunting. What I did not get was why was Bella hunting as well she was still human that I could tell, unless she was half-vampire like our kids. When Bella was done with her dear she walked up to our children who were still drinking. When they were done they both looked up at her as if waiting for something

"Sorry Gabby but Anthony deer is bigger looks like you need to tell him where his toy is." Bella told them and I could not help the smile that was on my face my children's names were Anthony and Gabby, did Bella know that my middle name was Anthony? I started to walk towards them when I stepped on a branch and Bella pulled our children behind her and crouched down and started to growl. When I was in sight of them I looked at them and smiled.

"Daddy" I heard a whisper and my head snapped up in the direction that is came from. To see that it was from my little girl. Before Bella could stop her she came running towards me and I opened my arms. Once she was in my arms I felt complete but not full, I cried tearless sobs I have missed so much of their life's and I knew that it was my fault. When I looked up my son was running towards me and once again I opened my arms. These are my children and I would do anything for them, anything that will show Bella that I have changed. I looked up at Bella to see that she had a smile on her face.

"Well Well if it isn't the happy family" Bella's head snapped towards the sound and I was in front of her in a blink of an eye her and my children behind me. I got into a protective crouch I knew who it was by the scent Tanya. I started to growl she was blocking her thoughts from me so I did not know what she was thinking. When she stepped out of the trees her eyes where no longer golden but red, she was killing humans.

"What do you want Tanya" I growled at her, she should not better that when it comes to ones mate and family a vampire will do anything.

" Come on Edward is that any way to speak to your mate" She told me and I growled even louder. This women is crazy I don't know why she cant over the fact that I am mated and to Bella not to her.

"I am not your mate Tanya, leave now before I hurt you" I spat at her and she still had a smile on her face.

"You will be once I get rid of Bella and her brats." She said laughing and I heard Bella growl and I could not keep the roar that came out of my mouth.

"YOU HAVE TO GET PAST ME TANYA AND THAT WILL NEVER HAPPEN" I roared out at her, before I knew what was happening I was no longer by Bella and my children. I looked up to see a vampire not just any vampire but Irene Tanya's cousin.

"This is not your fight leave" I told her and she just laughed at me, I looked at Bella and my children to see if they were ok. But what I saw shocked me my children where no were in sight and Tanya and Belle where fighting and by the looks of it Bella was beating the fuck out of Tanya. I knew thought that Tanya was playing with Bella, Tanya has been taught how to fight since she was young. I needed to get rid of Irene before Tanya killed my mate. That thought alone I became crazed, I leapt towards Irene and she tried to move out of the way but I was faster. I grabbed her by the neck, I knew that I had to kill her and I did not care at all. As quickly as I could I ripped her to pieces and left the pieces there. I looked back to see Tanya had Bella by the neck and a smile on her face, I ran forward slamming into Tanya and knocking Bella on the ground. I ran over to Bella and check to see if she was ok and thank god she was. I turned back to look at Tanya and she was glaring at Bella.

"Leave now Tanya before I kill you like Irene" I growled at her and her face became enraged at this. She came running towards me and since she was now drinking human blood she was faster and stronger than me. She kicked me and I went flying into the tree, I got up and saw her looking at me with a smile on her face.

"Come on Eddie I know you like it rough" She told me and I growled at her and laughed myself at her. I kicked her and she went flying back and landed on her feet, this kept on for about 5 minutes with me and her attacking one another. I knew that this could go on forever since she was stronger then me.

"STOP" Someone screamed and both Tanya and I did. I turned around to see Bella clutching her head and her eyes shut when she opened them her eyes where no longer brown but dark. It looked like she was thirsty, I took a step towards her while Tanya took a step back.

"YOU COME HERE AND TRY TO HURT ME AND MY CHILDREN AND MY MATE" Bella roared at Tanya and I could not keep the smile that came on my face when she called me her mate. Before Tanya could get a word out she was thrown back, I tried to move to get to Bella but I could not. Bella walked right by me and over to where Tanya was and grabbed her by the neck.

"LET ME GO BITCH" Tanya roared out but somehow Bella's was to stronger and Tanya could not get free.

"All you ever did was put me down, and I have no idea why and I really don't give a fuck. You can try to hurt me but when you try to hurt the ones that I love you fucked up big time" Bella told Tanya in a deadly calm voice. I heard footsteps and turned to see my children with tears running down their faces. They ran to be and I picked them up cooing to them telling them everything will be ok. I turned back to Bella to see that she still hand Tanya by the by the neck.

"Bye" Was all Bella said and Tanya went up in flames, if I would have been human I would have shitted on myself when I saw that. Bella turned to look at us her eyes no longer black but once again brown.

"Help" She said before she fainted I rushed over to her my our children in my hands. I placed them down and picked up Bella not knowing what do you.

" Follow me" I told my children and took off running towards the house with Bella in my arms. I knew that both Anthony and Gabby were next to me, I rushed into the house and into the living room and once my grandfather saw me he shot up from his seat.

"What happened" He asked me as he looked back and forth between Bella and I. My mother got up from her seat taking Anthony and Gabby with her. I would have to thank her later for that,

"She fainted" I told him he gave me a questionable look.

"Lets get her to the room" He said and I followed behind him once we were in the guest room I placed her on the bed.

"Tell me what happened Edward" He asked me and I started to tell him everything that happened in the forest with Tanya. Rosalie and Jasper screamed out in pain when they heard that Tanya was dead. There own sister and I knew that they were hurt and I knew that they knew it needed to be done. My grandfather did not looked shocked at what I told him about Bella and how she killed Tanya.

"Never in our history has a vampire ever mated with a female human or the other way around. Bella and your children are special Edward, Bella is fragile but when it comes to someone she loves she will do anything to protect them. You saw that today, she is ever powerful and when her emotions become too strong her powers get out of control. Judging by what you told me I'm shocked she did not do more damage. She needs to rest Edward it will take a couple of day's but in that time get to know you children. Then when she wakes up get to know her, don't push the mating on her. Let it come to her you need to earn her trust Edward and it what be easy it took me and your grandmother a while" He told me before getting up and leaving the room. I knew she was right about everything I would not force her to be in a relationship with me. I would wait till she wakes up but for right now I was going to spend time with my children and get to know everything I can about them, I have missed so much and Its time to make up for lost times.

**428 Reviews and over 22,000 hits all I can say is wow. **

**Asking 40 or more for this one. **

**Thank you everyone who reviewed last chapter and everyone who read as well. **

**I decided to update update Saturday or Monday :P  
**

**Please let me know about my other story **


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer I don't own twilight**

**So I know I have three stories that I am doing but here is another one. I hope you all like it **

**Summary- Bella has always been quite, keeping to herself. But the same people always bother her Edward, Cullen, Alice Cullen, Emmett Cullen, Jasper Whitlock, Rosalie Whitlock and Tanya Whitlock. Bella never has been one to go to a party but her junior year she decided to go because her friend told her it would be fun. She was raped by Edward Cullen, and she moves with her mom and gives birth to twins. She comes back two years later with her children and she is the talk of the town. What happens when Edward see's her? What will Bella do? **

**- Edward, Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie and Tanya are vampires but Rosalie has a gift that makes them look human so they can eat, sleep and do everything that a human can. **

**-Edward and Alice and Emmett are the biological Children of Esme and Carlisle **

**-Jasper, Rosalie and Tanya are the biological children if Carmen and Eleazar. **

**THANK YOU FOR EVERYONE WHO HAS REVIEWED AS WELL AS READ**

**Sorry it took so long I was in the hospital. **

Edward P.O.V

It has been two days since the fight with Tanya and Bella was still sleeping. I have spent all my time with my children and I could not have been more happy. My family loves them and my mother and father are so happy about having their grandchildren here, as well as Alice, Jasper and Emmett. Rosalie on the other hand is a different story she blames them for what happened to Tanya and her cousin. Right now I am sitting watching my children run around the back yard with a smile on my face, but it did not feel right without Bella here with us.

"Daddy look what I got" I looked at Anthony to see him running towards me when he finally reached me he had a spider in his hand.

"Wow big guy" I told him and he looked down at the spider and back up at me with a smile on his face. These last two days with my children have been great I missed so much of their life's and now I am making up for it. We went hunting together which was run to see my children fight about who got the bigger deer. They would ask about their mom and I told them that she was sleeping because she was very tired. I looked up at Anthony to see him playing with his sister, Gabby my little angel. You could tell that she was my daughter she had my attitude and her eyes where bright green like mine. Unlike Anthony to talk to everyone in my family Gabby only spoke to me and my grandparents, my parents were out of the story as well as my siblings. When they tried to talk to her she would walk in the other direction, I never asked her why. But I had a feeling that she knew how my family felt about Bella and me mating with her.

(A couple of hours later)

I just put down Anthony and Gabby, they knocked right out after the day that they had. After they were done playing in the backyard I had decided to take them out, they had been stuck here for two days. So the three of us got into my Volvo and I took off not letting my family know where we were going.

_Flash Back_

_ I had just pulled up in front of forks grocery story. I turned off the car and got up and quickly took out Anthony and Gabby, each one of them grabbing my hands. _

_ "Daddy when we go in can I get candy?" Gabby asked me I looked down at her and she had the puppy dog face on that out did Alice's which I thought was impossible ._

_ "Sure love you and your brother can get candy" I told her and both her and her brother started to jump up and down. Once we entered the grocery story they started to pull me towards where the candy was. Lucky for me I was stronger than them, once we reached the candy section both of them let go of my hand and started looking at the candy. From there faces I knew that both of them where having a hard time picking out which one they wanted. _

_ "Eddie is that you?" I cringed at that voice it was Laruen Molly from high school. I was so busy looking at my children I did not hear her. I paid no attention to her hoping she would walk away boy was I wrong. _

_ "Eddie hello" She said I turned around slowly to see Lauren. Boy she had changed In three years. She was now heavy and she had a little boy about two on her hips, I wanted to laugh but I did not because it was so sad. Back in high school she said she was going to be an actress and I would regret not going out with her._

_ "Hey Lauren, how are you?' I asked her she looked at me and I could tell that she was trying to be sexy but was failing. _

_ "I'm good Eddie how are you?" She purred at me and If I could throw up I would. Before I could say anything my like angel did. _

_ "His name is not Eddie Barbie" Gabby said and Anthony started to laugh and I could not help the smile that spread across my face. Lauren looked down at Gabby and glared at her._

"_And who are you brat?" Lauren snapped at them and I growl built up in my chest how are she talk to my children that way. _

_ "Gabrielle Swan Cullen" Gabby snapped back at her and I felt so proud. Laruen looked at Gabby like a fish out of water. _

_ "Lauren I would like you to meet my children Gabrielle and Anthony" I said to her and she looked at me her thoughts all over the place. _

_ "I need to get doing" I told her I looked down at Gabby and Anthony to see that they both each had two candies in their hands. Before Lauren could say anything else I was walking with Gabby and Anthony to pay for their candies leaving Lauren there. Once we were done we got out side and all three of us burst out laughing._

_ "So what do you guys want to do?" I asked them as we calmed down. They both looked at each other. _

_ "TOYS" They screamed at the same time. We walked to my car and once I got them in I got in and took off to the toy shop. The rest of the day whatever they wanted to do we did and I enjoyed every moment of it._

_End Flash Back _

I closed the door to my room but not all the way and walked over to the room that Bella was in. I opened the door and walked over to the bed that she was on and dropped down to my knees next to her.

"You need to wake up love our children need you I need you" I told her I hoped that she could hear me. I just hope that soon she would wake up and I prayed that somehow we could make us work.

Bella's P.O.V

The last thing I remember was Tanya trying to kill my children and me and me killing her. Now I was in darkness, I tried to move and speak but nothing. I just prayed that my children where all right and Edward even though I hate to say it. Suddenly there was a bright light before me stood a women, she was beautiful. She had long black hair that reached her waist and her eyes where bright blue.

"Hello Bella" She told me and I knew she was a vampire by her voice.

"Who are you?" I asked her she smiled at me.

"My name is Didyme Cullen" She told me and I knew that my mouth was wide open.

"Why don't we have a seat so I can explain" She told me all of a sudden there was a table an two chairs. She started to walked over and once she reached it she sat down and waited for me.

"You don't need to be scared Bella. I'm here to help you I was just like you" She told me and I wonder what she was talking about.

"What do you mean you're just like me?" I asked her and she smiled at me

"I was human when my husband mated with me" She told me I was about to say something but she cut me off.

"Let me tell you my story, As you know Aro had two brother Marcus and Caius It was over 5000 years ago I was a maid in their house. My family had very little and they sold me to them for quite a lot. I never hated my family my parents in my mind did the right thing because my little sisters and brothers needed to live. I remember the night very clear, the bothers decided to throw a party mixed with both humans and vampires. But the humans had no idea about the vampires, everyone was drinking and having a good time. At the end of the party Aro and Marcus went upstairs and it was my job to clean. Half way through I turned around and saw Caius there the look in his eyes told me something was wrong. The next thing I know he was on top of me and took me right then and there. By the time he was done I had tears falling down my face, all I could think about is what did I do to deserve this. He passed out on the floor and I took it as my chance to run, I needed to get out of there because I did not want it to happen again. A month later I noticed that my body was changing I was pregnant, I started to drink blood and I knew that Caius was not human. A couple of months later I gave birth to my twin Jane Lilith Cullen and Alex James Cullen. Yes I gave them the last name Cullen, after they were born I don't know how long it was but I blackout. I woke up and I was a vampire, I felt a pull and I picked my children up and ran. I winded up back at the brothers house, and when I got there Caius was shocked when he saw Jane and Alex in my hands. I hated him for what he did to me, he took away my innocence, but he had also given me my children. At first he tried to talk to me and explain about how vampires mate, I did not hear none of it. It took 200 years for me to finally let go, I fell in love with him and hard and till this day I still love him" She told me and I had tears in my eyes when she was done. I had so many questions to asked her.

"How did you forgive him?" I asked her she gave me a smile and took my hand.

"I think I forgave him long before those 200 years, but I did not want to say it. I still kept bringing up what he had done to me, even after I knew it was in there nature to clam there mate. Bella I'm not telling you to forgive Edward, but you have his children two beautiful children at that. They need their father and in time you will need Edward, you need to wake up and be with them." She told me before I could say anything she was gone and I willed myself to open my eyes. Slowly I did and I heard Edward's voice telling me that he needed me and that our children needed me. I forced my eyes open and when the light me them in winced I turned to my side to see Edward on his knee's by the bed.

"Edward" I crocked out and his head snapped up and tears ran down his face.

Wow here it is Sorry once again I was in the hospital.

471 Reviews Thank you all so much

50 reviews and up for this chapter would make by day.

I will be updating Next week Monday : )


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer I don't own twilight**

**So I know I have three stories that I am doing but here is another one. I hope you all like it **

**Summary- Bella has always been quite, keeping to herself. But the same people always bother her Edward, Cullen, Alice Cullen, Emmett Cullen, Jasper Whitlock, Rosalie Whitlock and Tanya Whitlock. Bella never has been one to go to a party but her junior year she decided to go because her friend told her it would be fun. She was raped by Edward Cullen, and she moves with her mom and gives birth to twins. She comes back two years later with her children and she is the talk of the town. What happens when Edward see's her? What will Bella do? **

**- Edward, Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie and Tanya are vampires but Rosalie has a gift that makes them look human so they can eat, sleep and do everything that a human can. **

**-Edward and Alice and Emmett are the biological Children of Esme and Carlisle **

**-Jasper, Rosalie and Tanya are the biological children if Carmen and Eleazar. **

**THANK YOU FOR EVERYONE WHO HAS REVIEWED AS WELL AS READ**

**Sorry it been 4 months been busy, but here it is hope u like it. **

Edward P.O.V

"Edward" I snapped my head up to see Bella open her eyes. I brought my lips to hers and kissed her with so much passion

"I thought I lost you love, I thought are children would be without a mother" I told her as the sob's shook my body.

"How are the kids" She asked me her voice cracking.

"They are ok love, let me get you some water" I told her and got up and got her a glass of water and walked over back to the bed and gave it to her.

"Thank you" She said as she put the glass down she pushed herself up and sat on the bed.

"Bella I'm sorry for everything that I have done to you, you need to understand something. When we first arrived I felt this pull towards you, but my parents already said that Tanya was my mate. When she found out that I had this connection to you, I knew I needed to stay away because she would have killed you. So I started to bother you even though it hurt me every time to do so. That day at the party I was shocked to see you, I already was drinking when I saw you something came over me and I needed to make you mine. I'm sorry Bella I would take it all back and do it the right way." I told her and she had tears running down her eyes.

"I forgive you Edward; yes you need what you did to me. But the outcome was two children that I would give my life for, and I thank you for that. I'm not saying that we are together Edward and to tell you the truth it will take a while for me to let you in but we can start as friends" She told me and I could not help but smile at that she forgave me and she wanted to be friends and maybe in time she would become my wife.

"Thank you for giving me another chance" I told Bella I heard little feet running this way and I knew it was our children. When the door slammed open and in came running Gabrielle and Anthony

"MOMMY" The both screamed and ran up to Bella jumping on her and she pulled them into a hug. Tears falling down all of their eyes and I could feel the venom in mine about to fall I just watched them knowing that Bella needed to be with our children. I got up from where I was walking out of the room to give them some time alone, I would take some more to her tonight. I walked down stairs to see my mother, father and my grandparents with smile on their faces and I knew it was because they had heard Bella and I talk.

"I'm happy for you son" My dad said giving me a hug and then my mother. I sat down next to them I could hear Anthony and Gabby telling Bella about everything that has happened while she was sleeping.

"We need to talk to you Edward" My grandfather told me and I looked at him and I could tell that it was something important. I tried to read his thoughts but he was blocking me as was everyone else.

" What's wrong?" I asked him

"The Whitlock's have went to the council and have pressed charges against you an Bella" My grandfather said and I jumped up growling this would not be happening. The council was made up of the oldest vampires of our kind all 5 of them. The Cullen's , Roman's, Nomads , Mason's and the Rivera's all over 10,000 years old and the most powerful of our kind.

"You can stop this you are on the council" I told him and he looked at me with sad eyes.

"You know that I can't Edward, once he took it to the council is was out of my hands. They will be here in a few days and we will hear both sides, you know my choice Edward. But you need two more if not you and Bella will be killed, I'm sorry Edward but you know that this is our law" He told me and I took off running into the wood growling and throwing threes . I had just gotten Bella back and I just got my children, and this has to happen, this was going to pull our family apart. Emmett and Rosalie would need to choose who they would stand by, and so would Jasper because of Alice. I stopped and ended up in my meadow, and just sat there. It was dark now and I heard running and I smelt Bella's scent, when she entered the meadow she walked over to me and sat down.

"Are you ok Edward? Everyone's been worried" She asked me bringing her hand to my face and cupping it.

"No Bella I'm not ok" I told her and she looked at me and I knew that she wanted to know why. I started to tell her about what my grandfather told me, I explained to her what the council was and by the time I was done she had tears running down her face.

"It will be ok Bella nothing will happen to you me or our children. They knew that this was the only way because of grandfather; they would not harm us because they would be killed." I told her and what she died next shocked me she started to hug me and I hugged her back.

"We should get back home" I told her standing up and pulling her up with me. She grabbed my hand and we took off running, when we reached the house I smelt Jaspers as well as Rosalie's scent. We walked in to see them, Rosalie's face was red and puffy and you knew that she had been crying. Emmett was holding Rosalie while Alice was across the room with Jasper

"What have you decided?" My father asked Rosalie, and I knew then that Jasper had sided with us and Rosalie had not decided.

"I can't I already lost my sister and cousin, I can't lose my mother and father as well. I am with them this would have never have been if he did not mate with her and mated with Tanya." She said and I growled at her.

"Rosalie" Emmett whispered and she looked at him.

"I'm sorry Emmett but are you with me or not" Rosalie asked him and everyone stood there. There was only one way to break the bond from your mate and it was in the Males power to do so and not many people knew this only the council and some family members. You since one we bond with our mate we release our venom in them so they have our scent, if the male breaks the bond he will release different venom in the body that will take away out scent.

"I'm sorry Rose but this is my family, but I can't be with you on this. It's not right we have no say in who Edward picked as a mate, and that was Bella not Tanya. What Tanya and Irene did was uncalled for, and they got what was coming to them. I love you Rosalie but I pick them" Emmett said and Rosalie took a step back from him looking at him like he was crazy.

"What" Rosalie asked Emmett walked up to her and gave her one last kiss before he bite her. After a moment they she took a step back and I knew she was wondered what Emmett just had did.

"Leave Rosalie we are no longer bonded" Emmett said and with that Rosalie took off running, Emmett walked up to his room and we knew that he needed time by himself. The rest of the family went in different directions with their mates and me and Bella walked up to my room Anthony and Gabby where sleeping on my bed. Me and Bella walked over and laid down on each side of them, soon after Bella fell to sleep I just looked at my family. I knew that nothing would be happened to them because I would give my life to protect them.

513 Reviews Thank you all so much that made by day

50 reviews and up for this chapter would make by day.

I will be updating Next week Monday cuz I have off from work.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer I don't own twilight**

**Summary- Bella has always been quite, keeping to herself. But the same people always bother her Edward, Cullen, Alice Cullen, Emmett Cullen, Jasper Whitlock, Rosalie Whitlock and Tanya Whitlock. Bella never has been one to go to a party but her junior year she decided to go because her friend told her it would be fun. She was raped by Edward Cullen, and she moves with her mom and gives birth to twins. She comes back two years later with her children and she is the talk of the town. What happens when Edward see's her? What will Bella do? **

**- Edward, Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie and Tanya are vampires but Rosalie has a gift that makes them look human so they can eat, sleep and do everything that a human can. **

**-Edward and Alice and Emmett are the biological Children of Esme and Carlisle **

**-Jasper, Rosalie and Tanya are the biological children if Carmen and Eleazar. **

**THANK YOU FOR EVERYONE WHO HAS REVIEWED AS WELL AS READ**

**Sorry it's been a while my computer needed to get fixed now I'm back here it is,.**

**Edward P.O.V**

** Today was the day that the council was coming, everyone was spending time with their love ones not knowing what was going to happen. During these last couple of days Bella and the kids and I stood in a cottage that my mother had made for us. During the day Bella and I would spend time with the kids playing and hunting if there needed it and during the night we would talk about different things mostly us. When she would fall asleep I would hold her in my arms and just look at her, wondering how I got a mate like her. She said that she forgave me but I knew deep down she was still afraid of me, afraid that I would hurt her and even our children. I did not care how long it took I would show her that I would never hurt her or children. **

** "Edward we should start heading to the house" Bella said I looked at her and smiled Anthony and Gabby where by her side looking up at me. I picked them up which caused them to start laughing and gave Bella a kiss on the lips. **

** "Let's go" I told her and we took off running to my parents house. When we reached the house Anthony and Gabby jumped out of my arms and ran into the house. **

** "Everything will be fine" Bella told me as she grabbed my hand. I pulled her to me and brought my forehead to hers and looked into her eyes. **

** "I'm just worried about you and the kids" I told her and she gave me a kiss on the lips when she pulled back we walked hand in hand. When we walked into the house and into the living room, my parents had set it up so that it looked like a court room. A long table that the council would sit at and two areas one for us and one for the Hales. My grandfather was already in his rob it was black and gold with the Cullen crest on it, and so was my grandmother. All we had to do was wait now for the rest of the council to come and I just prayed that everything would be ok. **

**Aro's P.O.V**

** I looked around at my family, my son and grandchildren and great grandchildren. I had no idea what the outcome was going to be, but I hoped that it was in favor of my family. I snapped my head up as did the rest of my family when we heard cars coming up the drive way and I knew that it was the rest of the council. I got up from where I was sitting and walked to the door to invite them in. Once I opened the other council members started to walk in greeting me as they did so and I did the same. Once they were all in the house I was no longer a father or a grandfather at the I was a council member. As we I walked into the living room the council was already seated as well as my family and the Hales it was time for hearings to being. **

** " We are here today because Edward Anthony Mason Cullen and Isabella Maria Swan how been accused of killed Tanya Nicole Hale and Kate Rosemarie Hales. How do the accused plead" Juan Rivera said **

** "Not guilty" Bella and Edward said and I looked to see that they were holding onto each other hands. **

** "Very well we shall hear both sides of the story" Juan said and took a seat this was going to be very hard to explain. **

**Edward P.O.V**

** Bella and I sat down the and I took a deep breath wondering if they would believe or story or not. I looked on the other side to see the Hale family with smug looks on their faces like they knew something we did not. Some of the council was looking back and forth between Bella and myself some wondering what she was. **

** "Edward why don't you start" One of the council member said and I took a deep breath. I started to them from the very being about Bella and myself I saw her cringe when I told them how I took her. About the years being away from her and about her being with three vampires, and how she showed up with my grandparents. When I told them that Anthony and Gabby where our kids there were shocked, they never heard of a vampire mating with a human and half-vampire children.**

** "How does Tanya and Kate play into this" One of the female council members asked me. **

** "My family and the Hales wanted Tanya and me to mate, the moment I saw Bella I felt a pull towards her. But I did not act on it and Tanya knew this and said she would kill Bella. When I mated with Bella I told Tanya that it was over but she would not take no for an answer saying that I was hers and only hers. While Bella and my children where hunting I watched them and I was caught up with Bella and them that I did not realized that Tanya was had showed up. She kept going on again how I was her mate and she would kill Bella and out children. I told her to leave then Kate showed up and I told her that this was not her fight but she would not hear it. We started to fight I was protecting my family, I kept giving them a chance to leave but they would not take it. Bella screamed and her eyes turned fully black and Tanya was died. Kate was already dead long before Tanya" I told them and they every council member looked at me in shock the hales where screaming how it all lies that Tanya and Kate would never attack us without reason. **

** "Edward you may sit. Isabella please stand" One council member asked and she did so. **

** "Is what Edward saying true?" They asked her **

** "Yes it is everything he has said has been true" She told them **

** "What are you my dear?" Another one asked her**

** "I'm half-human, half-vampire as my kids are" Bella said and they looked at her and nobbed and asked her to take a seat. **

** "Hales it's time to tell your part" My grandfather said Carmen started to talk about Tanya and myself and that I had already mated with her I could tell that the council did not believe her. How could she even say that she knew that once a vampire mates it's for life. She then started to say how Bella and I attacked Tanya and Kate and they were just defending themselves. When she was done every council member got up and walked off we knew that they were going to decided the outcome and. I pulled Bella close to me and Anthony and Gabby came and sat on mine and Bella's laps. Moments later the council came in and everyone stood up I held Gabby in my arms and Bella had Anthony In hers while my other arms was around Bella's waist.**

** "Given what we have heard today we find Edward Cullen and Isabella Swan not guilty of murder. As Edward was protecting his mate and children and Isabella the same. As for the Hales you lie straight to our faces says Tanya and Edward where already mated when you know that cannot be possible. You bring us here saying that it was cold murder, wasting our time on nothing. Hales you a band from forks and anywhere that the Cullen's move to, be warned though if you ever come to us again with this nonsense we will kill you all now leave before we kill you now" My grandfather said and with that they took off running Rosalie stood by the door looking at Emmett one more time before following her parents. **

** "We are sorry for bother you" One council member said and with that they left one by one. It was over the moment they were all gone my parents came and pulled me and Bella into a hug but not too hard because we still had the kids in our hands.**

** "Everything is ok were safe" I told them and my mother kept sobbing. We stood there in each other's arms for a little while longer. About two hours later the living room was back to normal and Anthony and Gabby where sleeping upstairs in my old room, my parents and siblings had went hunting so it was only Bella and I left in the house. **

** "Bella after everything that we have been though, after everything I have put you though I love you. I wanted to spend the rest of my life making it up to you, showing you everyday of forever will you do be the honor of marrying me and becoming my wife" I said dropping down on one knee and pulling out my great grandmothers ring. Bella hand flew to her mouth and tears started to fall from her eyes. **

** "Edward….." She said but before she could finish there was a loud bang.**

**Here it is 548 reviews boy that's a lot.**

**Thank you all**

**So how about 50 for this chapter **


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer I don't own twilight**

**Summary- Bella has always been quite, keeping to herself. But the same people always bother her Edward, Cullen, Alice Cullen, Emmett Cullen, Jasper Whitlock, Rosalie Whitlock and Tanya Whitlock. Bella never has been one to go to a party but her junior year she decided to go because her friend told her it would be fun. She was raped by Edward Cullen, and she moves with her mom and gives birth to twins. She comes back two years later with her children and she is the talk of the town. What happens when Edward see's her? What will Bella do? **

**- Edward, Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie and Tanya are vampires but Rosalie has a gift that makes them look human so they can eat, sleep and do everything that a human can. **

**-Edward and Alice and Emmett are the biological Children of Esme and Carlisle **

**-Jasper, Rosalie and Tanya are the biological children if Carmen and Eleazar. **

**THANK YOU FOR EVERYONE WHO HAS REVIEWED AS WELL AS READ**

**Sry it been so long but life gets in the way and a lot had happen but here it is.**

**Edward P.O.V**

** The moment a heard the bang Bella and I ran up the stairs and into the children's room to see Rosalie up against the wall. So many things ran though my head how could she get back into the house without me or Bella hearing her. Bella ran towards Gabrielle and Anthony and the moment she picked them up Rosalie fell on the floor. I walked over to her and noticed that she was breathing and had blood racing though her body. I turned around to see Anthony telling Bella to put him down once she did he walked over to me. **

** "Daddy she wanted to hurt Gabby. But I stopped her" He said tears falling down his face I brought him to my chest. **

** "It's ok buddy everything will be ok" I told him. That's when I noticed on the wall only a few feet away from my daughters bed was a hole. That's when I took a deep breath and smelt it gun powder. A grow built up in my chest and when I turned around to face Rosalie a few feet away from her was a gun. I got up and picked up Anthony with me and walked over to Bella, what I was going to do I did not want her or the kids to be here to see. **

** "Love I want you to take the kids and go out for a little bit. I will call you when you can come back" I told her and passed her Anthony, she looked like she was about to say something but stopped when she saw the look in my eyes. I knew that they where pitch black, and I was trying hard to keep composed while the kids where here. Without saying anything she walked out the kids room and when I heard her drive off I turned back to Rosalie to see that her eyes where opened and all her face held was fear. **

**Rosalie's P.O.V ( Going to be short)**

** I had to get that bitch Bella back somehow, I lost everything my sister my mate all because of her. I knew that I was going to do I was going to take the two most important things in her life away from her. She will know that pain that I am feeling right now but ten times worse. It's been a while since the council left the house and the rest of the Cullen's. It was the perfect time for me to go in, Bella and Edward where down stairs and the brats of theirs where in there room. I jumped into the room to see that both brats where sleeping, slowly I took out the gun. I had the gun it would be slow and painful for them to die also Bella and Edward would watch their kids die slow. I pulled the gun towards the girl and was about to shoot when I was thrown up against the wall and the gun went off. Before I knew it both Bella and Edward where In the room, I was trying to get off the wall but something was holding me there. The last thing I saw was that bitch Bella putting down her brat before everything went dark. **

** I opened my eyes, to see Edward looking at me his eyes pitch black and his lip up bearing his teeth at me. **

** "Whattttt are you going to do?" I asked my voice breaking before I knew it he had his hand around my neck. **

** "Your going to wish you were never born by the time I am done with you" He growled at me and with that I blacked out once again but this time out of fear. **

**Edward P.O.V**

** After Rosalie blacked out again, I was not going to hurt her I would never hurt a women again even one like Rosalie. I ran downstairs still holding her by the neck, when I got to the living room I put her on the sofa and ran up to my room. Quickly I took my hair cutter and ran back downstairs. Rosalie loves her hair and I knew cutting it off would hurt her, quickly I shaved all her hair off and gave her a army haircut. Her hair was all over the sofa and on the floor. I gathered up her hair and put it in a bag then picked her up and placed her into the backseat of Emmett's car. As much as I wanted to kill her and would not she would suffer more then she knew. As quickly as I could I took off , I was going to drop her off in Port Angeles. Once her family finds out what she tried she will be banished it one thing to go after a grown vampire but children that was one thing that the vampire community does not like. I parked in front of the woods and got out of the car and dumped Rosalie on the side of the road. I don't know what wrong with her or why she is human but I really don't care, I got in the car and took off home to my family. **

** When I parked in front of the house I could hear my family inside each in there rooms with their mates. I also knew that Alice had already told them what had happened and what I did, they were sho++cked that I did not kill her because they knew that I had every right to. I walked into the house and called Bella telling her she could come back to the house. About 20 minutes later a heard Bella's car pull up in the drive way, I rushed outside and not a second later her car came to a stop and I was opening the door for her. **

** "Thank you" She said as she got out of the car. I bent down to give her a kiss on the lips and pulled away because our kids where here and I did not want to get carried away. She opened the back door of the car and I saw that Anthony and Gabby where both sleeping. Once we got them out of the car and into their pajamas and into bed, we closed the door knowing that they were safe because Rosalie was gone and the house was full of vampires. I grabbed Bella's hand as we walked down the hall to our room and once in a locked the door and walked over to the bed and sat down and Bella sat down next to me. **

** "What did you do to her" Bella asked me, I could tell that she was upset and I knew that she wanted to do something to Rosalie but she did not because of our kids. **

** "As much as I wanted to kill her I promised myself I would never hurt another female even one as vile as Rosalie. So I did the next best thing I cut off all her hair" I said and I with that she burst out laughing. **

** "Omg I can't believe you cut off her hair, if it was me I could have killed the bitch if it was me and not you handling her" She said her voice turning cold and card. **

** "I know love but she can't hurt us what she did trying to hurt our children is unforgiveable in the vampire world love. She will not be welcomed anywhere" I told her as I brought her so that she was straddling my lap. **

** "Everything is ok to be ok" I told her and brought my hand to her hair and pulled her into a kiss. The kiss started off slow and passionate then it became more, the lust the desire that we were both feeling. Little by little our clothes started to come off and soon Bella was lying on the bed while I was above her. **

** "Are you sure love I don't want to rush this" I asked her even though I could smell her arousal in the air. **

** "I'm sure Edward" She said and with that slowly I pushed into her. The rest of the night we made love to each other and from the look in her eyes I knew that she cared for me, I just could not wait for her to tell me she loves me.**

**Here it is I hope you like it**

**Please review**

**Sry about the not having a lemon never did one so I don't want to put one it and it sucks. **

**I am hoping to update next week.m **


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer I don't own twilight**

**Summary- Bella has always been quite, keeping to herself. But the same people always bother her Edward, Cullen, Alice Cullen, Emmett Cullen, Jasper Whitlock, Rosalie Whitlock and Tanya Whitlock. Bella never has been one to go to a party but her junior year she decided to go because her friend told her it would be fun. She was raped by Edward Cullen, and she moves with her mom and gives birth to twins. She comes back two years later with her children and she is the talk of the town. What happens when Edward see's her? What will Bella do? **

**- Edward, Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie and Tanya are vampires but Rosalie has a gift that makes them look human so they can eat, sleep and do everything that a human can. **

**-Edward and Alice and Emmett are the biological Children of Esme and Carlisle **

**-Jasper, Rosalie and Tanya are the biological children if Carmen and Eleazar. **

**THANK YOU FOR EVERYONE WHO HAS REVIEWED AS WELL AS READ**

**So this is the last chapter of this story, I really did not know how I was going to end it I was kind of stuck. **

**Edward's P.O.V**

** Two years that how long it has been since everything has happen, things have gotten better. Emmett found another mate much to my parents delight, even though she was a human. Yep I said it a human, when we found out we were a little shocked at that but this time we were ready you could say. Emmett did not take her right then and there he talked to her and got to know her before anything because he saw what happened between Bella and me. But when they finally did mate she did not end up pregnant because she was already taking birth control pills. Alice and Jasper moved away to start a family of their own they come visit from time to time. As for Bella and myself we are doing great, after about the millionth time I ask her to marry me she finally said yes. Which leads me to right now I'm standing in front of the mirror fixing my tux. Today was the day Isabella Swan would become Isabella Cullen. **

** "Come on bro its time" Emmett said clapping me on the back I turned to my brother and brother-in-law and smiled. We headed down stairs I took my place next to the minister with Emmett and Jasper next to me. I looked out into audience friends and family here with happiness on their faces. The music started to play and my boy came walking down the aisle wearing a Armani tux and carrying a pillow which held both mine and Bella's rings. Soon he was standing right next to me with a smile on his face. **

_**Love you daddy**_**- Anthony though**

_**Love you to buddy**_**- I though back to him which caused him to smile wider. I kept looking to see my little princess walking down the aisle wearing a blue dress, I could not help but chuckle because the fight she put Alice thought because she did not want to wear pink or even white. She was throwing the flowers in bunches and once again I could not help but chuckle. Once she reached the end she still had flowers in the basket and poured them all out which caused everyone to laugh. She took her place next to Alice and has a scowl on her face. **

_**Turn that frown upside down, you will be out of that dress soon**_**- I thought to her she looked up at me and smiled. The music started to play and Bella started to walked down the aisle and she was breathtaking her hair was down with two twist on each side, her wedding dress was strap less with diamonds inbreeded in it. She had on very little make-up which was great because she did not need any at all. When Charlie passed Bella she did not smile but had a tight line. **

_**I love you**_**- Bella month to me **

_**I love you forever**_**- I month back to her the minister started to speak but all I could do was stare at Bella.**

** "I do" I said with so much emotion in voice Bella had tears falling down her face. **

** "I do" Bella said with a smile on her face when the minister announced us Husband and wife I could not kiss Bella fast enough. We broke apart when Bella's mother pulled her into a hug and everyone started to congratulate us. I felt a tug on my pants to see my little girl looking up at me she wanted to get picked up. **

** " Daddy can I take this dress off now?" Gabby asked me and I smiled at her. **

** "Sure you can go in the house and change" I told her letting her down she took off running and I smiled. I walked over to Bella who was being congratulated my Angela and her husband Ben. I put my arm around her waist and lend down to give her a kiss. **

** "Thanks for coming guys" I told them and they smiled at me after they walked off Bella and myself headed into the house while Alice lead the guest to the area where the reception was being held. Once upstairs me quickly changed from our wedding clothing and if took all I had not to take Bella then and there. We headed down stairs and outside to the reception area, when we entered people started to clap we headed to our table that held our family. I could not help but laugh at what my daughter was wearing and how Alice was glaring at her. She had on a black shirt with blue jeans, much to Alice's dismay. The reception was going great Bella and I took our first dance as husband and wife and then the father daughter dance with Bella and her father and my little princess and myself. It was the end of the night and everyone was still having a great time Anthony and Gabby had fell asleep a couple of minutes ago. It was time to get going we kissed the kids goodbye and put them into their beds. Alice already had our things in the car, it was hard for both of us to leave the kids alone but we knew that they were safe. Once outside rice was thrown at us and we headed into the car and I drove off. **

** "Was it all worth it?" I asked Bella knowing she would understand what I was asking**

** "Yea" She said turning and giving me a kiss. This was a new start for us a new being in eternity that we had together.**

**10 years later**

** The past 10 years have been a world wind of ups and down, marriage is not a easy thing I'm telling when more so when your wife is pregnant. That's right Bella is pregnant again, Gabby and Anthony are starting their second year of high school and Bella wanted to wait for the right time to have another child and according to her now was that time of course I would jump on.**

** "EDWARD" Bella screamed bring me out of my thoughts I ran into the living room to see Bella sitting down on the sofa watching T.V and glaring at me I backed up a little yes I was not afraid to admit I was scared of m wife but with her being pregnant her temper was even worse. **

** "Yes love" I asked her I could hear Anthony laugh from upstairs. **

** "I'm hungry" She said and I let out a sign**

** "What would you like love?" I asked her walking over to her and sat down next to her pulling her feet to my lap and rubbing them. **

** "Cookie dough Ice cream, and taco bell, and I want a burger as well." She said and I was about to get up before Alice and jasper and there 9 year old daughter Hale came in Jasper carrying a bunch of bags and handed them to Bella**

** "Alice saw what you wanted" Jasper said and Bella smiled at Alice**

** "You're the best" Bella said to Alice**

** "I know" Alice said with a smug smile which caused me to the roll my eyes. While Bella was eating we sat talking about different things. How so much has change in these past 10 years. Emmett and Jennifer his wife moved to Italy and have started a family of their own having already 5 kids 2 girls and 3 boys. The last we heard was that Rosalie was mated again to a vampire name Royce and was un happy. My parents decided to have another child and last year my mother gave birth to my baby sister Michelle Cullen. I look past on everything that has happen everything that has lead me to this moment with my family. All the hard times that we went through all the good times all the fights and the laugh. But none of that could prepare me for what happened next. **

** "Mom dad I would like want to Robert my boyfriend" Gabby said holding hand with a boy that looked about 18, I looked around her neck to notice that her necklace was now red. And all I could think was HELL NO SHE IS TO YOUNG.**

**Here it is the end there will be a squeal **

**Please review and tell me what you think**

**I will be starting the new story on Sunday **

**Let see if I can get passed 750 reviews please **


	15. Chapter 15

So I have a poll up and the one that gets the most votes will win.

Also I got a PM from a reader saying i take other people ideas and write them as my own. And that why would i do a Edward/ OC story. I love Edward and Bella but once in a while i do read Edward and OC . Nothing wrong with that, thats what fanfiction is making your own work and if people want to read what i write so be it if not thats ok as well. I am also looking for a beta for when i do my stories thank you


End file.
